<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gentlemen's Club by Scriberat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791186">Gentlemen's Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat'>Scriberat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Kouha: minor role, Lo'lo: minor role, M/M, Modern AU, alcohol mention, ask to tag, stripper!judar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu has turned 18 and Kouha has decided that he should be brought to a club — with a special surprise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gentlemen's Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/gifts">baalsdungeon</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i dont remember half of what i wrote, so ask to tag if you run into something unmarked skdfhslkfa</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hakuryuu sighed. Of course he was being dragged out to some seedy club in the middle of the city. He silently cursed Kouha for being in charge of his 18<sup>th</sup> birthday. Now that he was allowed to drink, Kouha apparently wanted to make sure he wouldn’t remember this night — which meant, of course, visiting some favored bars of Kouha’s, even if they had to chauffeur to them. This was the first of them, and one that Hakuryuu didn’t remember ever seeing before, not even in Kouha’s posts.</p><p> </p><p>“What is this place?” Hakuryuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it’s a gentlemen’s club. I don’t post about it to my famsta, just my finsta.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu hated that he knew those terms. Kouha’s sphere of crazy seeped into all their lives. “How often do you come here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… Sometimes as a guest, sometimes as a dancer, but probably twice a week overall.”</p><p> </p><p>“As a what!?” <em>What the fuck was he planning to do!?</em></p><p> </p><p>“As a dancer. Why do you think I don’t post about it to my famsta? En-nii would throw a fit~” Kouha giggled and flounced along. Hakuryuu was in too much shock over the revelation of Kouha moving their lithe — actually, you know what, it made perfect sense.</p><p> </p><p>“So why this one specifically?”</p><p> </p><p>“There’s someone I asked for a reservation with just for you~ I think you’ll really like his style,” Kouha said, giggling more. Hakuryuu did not trust that giggle. He didn’t trust it one bit.</p><p> </p><p>Inside was a place that was as unfamiliar as the cousin he found he didn’t actually know. It had a stage that jutted into the audience with a few cages for dancers spread around. There was also a pole that was centered on the main stage section. Aside from the stage, the place was dimly lit, just enough light coming off the neon linings on the walls to show where some tables and patrons were, as well as several in the shelves of the bar.</p><p> </p><p>A few women were dancing around. Hakuryuu averted his eyes from them and focused on Kouha as they made their way to a bouncer near the back. The bouncer leaned down to hear what Kouha had to say. A card was flashed. The bouncer nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, that got the two of them in the back to some private rooms, then to one in particular, where drinks were sitting in ice on a table behind a round couch. Kouha put Hakuryuu in the centermost seat, then made to leave.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, where are you going!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Off and away to enjoy the show, unless my special man shows up~” Kouha disappeared. Hakuryuu reached out for them, then sat down and cracked open one of the beers sitting in the ice bucket. He took a sip and crinkled his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Yuck.” The beer got set to the side to be forgotten. It didn’t take long for the door to open again. Hakuryuu furrowed his brow angrily.</p><p> </p><p>“Kouha, whatever stupid prank you’re pulling, you had better be coming through that door in normal clothing.”<br/><br/>“Not Kouha~” said a silky voice on the other side. A leg that was smooth and decorated in a gold anklet and see-through fabric poked through the crack in the door before introducing the rest of the person attached to it. Its owner turned out to be a young man a couple years older than Hakuryuu.</p><p> </p><p>He had long black hair, done into a braid going down his back, red eyes that stared out seductively. The rest of his face was hidden behind a veil as stunningly red as his eyes, and it matched the shirt that he wore, one that was in a cheongsam style in the neck, but his hips…</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu didn’t realize he had a thing for hip bones, but there they were, and here he was having some <em>issues </em>over these ones. He tried to cover himself as he realized that there was only a lacy thong — <em>he assumed </em>— on underneath. Unfortunately, his button-up didn’t do much.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cover yourself up, pretty boy. My friend, Kouha, said that today’s the day the law recognizes you as an adult~ I’m here to entertain you. So, what do you want me to do for you? I’ll go as far as you want~”</p><p> </p><p>In all fairness, Judar knew the type. He’d ask for a little dance and freak out over anything more because he was that kind of nervous. It was cute, and it made things easier. Most people who booked Judar for a private room had to be escorted by a bouncer to the police because they wanted more than they paid for and got violent. What could he say? He was good at making the body <em>lust.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Uh, um… I didn’t realize this was happening, or I would have prepared in advance,” Hakuryuu said. Judar paused and almost burst out laughing. That was a new one!</p><p> </p><p>“That’s fine. How about I give you some suggestions~? I can do a teasing dance to start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Hakuryuu said. His face was on fire, and he almost wished that this man was in something more substantial around the legs, if only to accentuate his hips.</p><p> </p><p>Judar got the music rolling and lifted his arms over his head. As the music dipped and rose with its strong beat, his body moved in the same ways, undulating and gyrating and twisting about. Hakuryuu couldn’t tear his eyes away and barely noticed as Judar got closer until he was almost on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>Then he was. Hakuryuu squeaked when he felt Judar straddle him and his blush deepened.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never been with anyone, have you?” Judar asked, face still hidden behind the veil.<br/><br/></p><p>“No, I haven’t…” Hakuryuu averted his eyes, suddenly aware of just how beautiful Judar was, how he didn’t know this man’s name, how his scar must look stretching across his face. He tried to hide it. Judar giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“You must really be nervous, especially to hide such an attractive feature~” Judar took Hakuryuu’s hand away and traced the scar, genuinely intrigued by it. His fingertips landed on Hakuryuu’s lips. “Have you ever been kissed before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I haven’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“Awww, pure. Have you even had a sip of alcohol?”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one. It tasted disgusting,” Hakuryuu said, gesturing to the now remembered beer. Judar chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“That stuff’s only good if you’re already <em>distracted</em>.” He grinded on Hakuryuu a bit. Hakuryuu hissed and moaned. “Is this kind of contact okay with you? I should have cleared this with you bef—“</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine,” Hakuryuu said, voice strained. “Continue.”</p><p> </p><p>Judar smirked and ran a thumb over Hakuryuu’s lip, delighting in his open reactions at everything <em>new</em> and <em>exciting</em> that happened to him, finding it absolutely adorable that he gasped at the touch to his lip, groaned from the grinding, inhaled sharply and pulled his face back in unadulterated pleasure from the teases that Judar’s hands pulled as light fingertips danced across cloth.</p><p> </p><p>Then he got back to the dancing, less touching and more swaying his body and toying with Hakuryuu’s eyes. His body moved like waves, arms stretched over his head and down around, hips grinded down and gyrated a bit. Judar turned around and waved his ass against Hakuryuu’s cock, feeling it strain against Hakuryuu’s pants as he continued dancing.</p><p> </p><p>“Ghh… St… Hold on,” Hakuryuu said, trying to keep himself under control. Judar got off and watched him as Hakuryuu leaned forward and breathed deeply.</p><p> </p><p>“Too much for you?” Judar asked.</p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s not.” It was. Hakuryuu found himself seriously wanting this guy. How did Kouha make a friend of him!?</p><p> </p><p>“You know,” Judar said, bending down to his knees and settling on the floor between Hakuryuu’s legs, “I do more than just <em>dancing.</em> This club gives its dancers the choice of how far we’re willing to go. I don’t usually offer this, but I can help with your little problem if you want me to.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu looked at Judar to see that damnable smirk underneath the veil. Without thinking, he slammed his lips into Judar’s, cursing himself for being so weak as to give a kiss away like this. Not since his old crush had he done such a thing. The veil stayed between them, lessening the impact, but he could still make out the softness of Judar’s mouth and wanted more, <em>so much more.</em></p><p> </p><p>Judar, for his part, was surprised. Normally he had a whole schtick for kissy customers to “unveil” him, as it were. For this guy, it seemed he was letting his emotions get to him. How bad was his alcohol tolerance? How much beer had he had? Still, the kiss wasn’t bad. It was clumsy, but Judar quickly took over and caressed Hakuryuu’s mouth with his own, humming a bit to entice a moan from his client, and a moan he got.</p><p> </p><p>“Since you like my mouth so much, shall I use it for your cock?” Judar asked, voice silky smooth. Hakuryuu could have cum on the spot from the tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes~ Please~”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, <em>please?</em> I’ll be sure to do my best for such a polite birthday boy~”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m a man,” Hakuryuu said automatically. At that moment, he wasn’t sure if he felt it.</p><p> </p><p>“You will be.” Judar kissed the bulge in Hakuryuu’s pants. Three layers of cloth stood between them, and still Hakuryuu felt that kiss send electricity thrumming into him. Judar undid his veil and revealed his mouth properly. He looked up at Hakuryuu and licked his lips. Hakuryuu blushed and spread his legs to give Judar some room to maneuver, coming undone from those looks and the touches, getting impatient as his cock strained more.</p><p> </p><p>Judar kissed the bulge again —<em> two layers</em> — then worked the button open and pulled the zipper down on Hakuryuu’s pants. There was one layer of cloth now between them, and Judar was relishing the shape poking through Hakuryuu’s black boxers.</p><p> </p><p>“What a lovely color. I rather like it, myself~”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m getting an appreciation for it, myself,” Hakuryuu said, giving one of the cheesiest flirty lines he could think of. He hit himself over the head mentally for it.</p><p> </p><p>Judar blushed and got surprised when he could feel his cheeks heating up. That was… unusual. He licked up the shaft and sucked at the head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh…” Hakuryuu groaned and sighed from pleasure. Then Judar fondled the balls through the cloth and nuzzled the cock before him, keeping a careful eye on the clock behind Hakuryuu’s head to mind his pacing and the time allotted. Still, if Hakuryuu wanted an encore performance later this night, Judar was feeling pretty good about doing that for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to call you anything special? Master? Sir? Maybe Pet?” He could get into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuu is fine.” Why did he say that? Ryuu was <em>way</em> too intimate a name for something like this!</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Ryuu.</em> What a perfect name~ Mine is Judar~” Fuck, he was supposed to give his stage name. This one had him in a real tizzy, huh?</p><p> </p><p>“Judar~ Hurry up. I can’t stand the teasing any longer,” Hakuryuu said. Judar pulled his underwear down and watched the cock spring out. It was decently substantial. Someone’s dad had to have been packing heat for <em>this</em> kind of good meal. He kissed the tip, then opened his mouth and took in the head, sucked there for awhile, closed his eyes to enjoy the taste more. It was a little salty, a little rank, quite the nice taste.</p><p> </p><p>“Y’know, your cock is one of the better ones I’ve tasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you say that to everyone?” Hakuryuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“As a line? I usually say it’s the best cock I’ve tasted with a look on my face. I’m being genuine here. Your cock is one of my favorites.” Judar licked it from the balls to the head. He lapped off a bead of precum. Hakuryuu moaned the whole way up.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck…”</p><p> </p><p>“Feeling good, Ryuu?” He rubbed Hakuryuu’s cock against his cheek and licked it once more before taking the head into his mouth again. This time, he started bobbing up and down, moaning quietly as he felt Hakuryuu’s cock kiss the back of his throat. It was the perfect length for him. He hummed and moaned more as his sucking became faster and stronger. Hakuryuu moaned with every bob of Judar’s head, wanting more, wanting to cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting close~” he said, moans turning to whines. Judar nodded and, at the last moment, deepthroated Hakuryuu to take his cum down his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Bitter and salty~ But I like the taste of this one~” Judar pulled off. Hakuryuu nodded, unsure of what to say now that he was sated. “Was that your first blowjob?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. I usually just use my hand.” <em>Why did he say that? </em>Judar chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Most of my customers do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you need to get off?” Hakuryuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“What? Oh, no. I’m good to go,” Judar said. “We get medicine that keeps us from getting hard during work.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is it painful?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh.” Judar just shrugged and got up. “Do you want me to do anything else?”</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, that’s fine. Um, thanks for…” How was he supposed to phrase this!? It was so embarrassing.</p><p> </p><p>“No problem. Always happy to help,” Judar said, helping him up and bumping hips with him. “I’ll lead you back to Kouha, assuming Lo’lo ain’t here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Lo’lo?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Kouha’s latest and strongest flame, in multiple ways. I think they’re good for each other. If Lo’lo shows up to watch Kouha, Kouha will dance all night. No private rooms for those two, it’s all glass wall and unrequited shit.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… wow.”</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, Kouha was on the pole dancing their heart out. In the audience was a large man with red hair and a chinstrap.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, he looks about right,” Hakuryuu commented. He shrugged. “I might need to call a cab…”</p><p> </p><p>“My shift is over if you’re willing to wait so I can get changed,” Judar said. “I’ll take you home with me~”</p><p> </p><p>It was highly unusual for Judar to proposition customers for a real round. This one struck him as extra special, like he had come into his own, and whatever that was was precisely what Judar was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure thing.” Hakuryuu nodded and waited for Judar to come back out. Once he did, he was dressed in jeans, a tshirt, and a leather jacket, much like other patrons of the place. Hakuryuu gave a quick wave to Kouha before heading out.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my ride,” Judar said, patting a motorcycle. “You comfy on a bike?”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I am,” Hakuryuu said. Truth be told, he had no idea. No one in his family were bikers, and he wouldn’t bother riding with them, anyway. Still, he had said it, and now he had to live with that.<br/><br/></p><p>“You’ve never been on one before. I can see it in your eyes. Don’t put your foot down and lean into the turns,” Judar said, handing him a helmet.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” They got on and sped off into the night, ducking in and out of traffic. Hakuryuu was mildly surprised at how confident Judar was, especially with a couple drivers acting crazy. Soon enough, the bike pulled into a parking spot at an apartment complex. Judar got off and looked up.</p><p> </p><p>“This is my place. Sorry, I forgot to ask for your address.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu had a sudden flash of memory, of some rough grunts and a lot of noise coming from Kouha’s room.</p><p> </p><p>“This is fine. I don’t want to be home tonight.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good to hear. I don’t want you to leave~” Judar chuckled and led Hakuryuu inside with the helmets in hand. They went to the top floor of the building, then down the hall to the corner. In full view from the window in the living room was the motorbike.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice spot.”<br/><br/>“Yeah, I chose this apartment because it has that spot. I’ve got a camera installed under the roof, too. If anything happens to my baby, I can catch the criminal and take them down.” Judar snickered. Hakuryuu raised his eyebrows and saw the camera.</p><p> </p><p>“Cool. Uh. So. What do we do from here?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I could strip for you. It’s not exactly my forte, but I am pretty good at it. Most people reserve me for the blowjobs, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see.” Hakuryuu nodded. “What if I strip for you? You’ve been working all day, so someone else should treat you to a show, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Judar blinked and looked over at him. He hadn’t seen much of Hakuryuu’s physique. His grip on the motorcycle, however… It had told a lot, namely that Hakuryuu was pretty beefy. “Sounds good to me,” he said with a languid smile. “Show me what you can do.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu nodded, suddenly nervous, then grabbed Judar’s hand and looked for the bedroom. Judar was happy to watch him go around his apartment and just waited for him to find it. It wasn’t hard. The kitchen was open to the living room, so there were three doors in total: the bathroom, good for a shower fuck; the closet, good for quickies and makeouts during parties; and finally, the bedroom, good for everything long and loving.</p><p> </p><p>Judar paused as he realized he was already imagining third, fourth, fifth, dozens of times with this guy. Before he could ruminate on that long, Hakuryuu had him sat on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>“… I’ve never done this before,” Hakuryuu said.</p><p> </p><p>“So I get your first kiss, first blow, and now your first strip tease? Try to be sultry and show a little skin at a time. Think of what would entice you,” Judar said, giving some basic advice. His mentor had done so much more in that regard, but Hakuryuu wasn’t trying to raise rent the night before it was due, so there was no need to go deeper.</p><p> </p><p>“Got it.” Hakuryuu nodded and thought for a moment as Judar watched him, then backed up to the door. Judar raised an eyebrow, curiosity all over his face. Then Hakuryuu came forward again, one slow step, undoing each button on his shirt before tossing it to the side carelessly, so carelessly, like Judar was the only thing at that moment. He grabbed the back of his undershirt and tugged it over his head, then let his hair loose and shook it out. By that point, he was standing in front of Judar, who had gone red in the face.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, this guy had rolled his body in ways that made the eyes follow the movement directly over the curves of his muscles. He was fit, that was for sure, toned with pecs that were inviting and abs that were barely visible. Judar bit his lip, feeling the med wear off and his cock get into the action already.</p><p> </p><p>“Which way do you want this to go?” Hakuryuu asked, moving closer. Judar subconsciously backed up on the bed, his want growing quickly.</p><p> </p><p>“Um,” was all he could manage. Hakuryuu smirked and cupped his jaw.</p><p> </p><p>“My guess is you want me to penetrate you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah~” Judar was thankful that his job had him douching regularly for the especially rich customers.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you stretched out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Judar said again. Lucky him, being able to choose to get fucked and being prepared for it.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Good.</em>” Hakuryuu growled that against Judar’s ear and made him gasp. Strong hands were on Judar’s hips soon enough, pushing him further back. They moved up and up Judar’s body, between shirt and jacket, fingertips lithely stroking his skin and sending electricity up his spine and down to his cock. Hakuryuu held on just under his arms and rubbed his thumbs over Judar’s nipples, coaxing them to life as he moved forward to kiss Judar on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>Their lips moved together, brushing, caressing, parting, coming together, fire between them and fire inside, burning for more. Hakuryuu slipped his tongue inside Judar’s mouth and belatedly realized he hadn’t corrected Judar on the “first kiss” thing. Then again, that crush had died out. What did it matter? This was his first real kiss, the first he felt meant anything important.</p><p> </p><p>Judar moaned and tangled his fingers in Hakuryuu’s hair. So many people over the couple years he had been working this job, and this was the first time it was instinctive to cling to his lover. It was a new sensation for him, and he reveled in it as their tongues danced.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Ryuu~”</p><p> </p><p>“Ju~”</p><p> </p><p>They parted for breath and looked into one another’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“This is the first time I’ve felt like this,” Hakuryuu said.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too.” It felt good to say it, to affirm it. Hakuryuu took Judar’s coat off and got his hands under his shirt, caressing the curves of his own muscles, more defined and not as soft. The shirt followed the coat soon after, and Hakuryuu was pleasantly surprised to see how Judar looked without it on.</p><p> </p><p>“Your body is perfect,” he breathed. Then he kissed Judar’s neck and made him moan. “I want to mark it.”<br/><br/></p><p>“I have three days off. Feel free~” Not like he couldn’t restrict himself to concealer and the pole for a couple days, anyway. Hakuryuu bit down and sucked on the flesh there, making Judar moan more and rise in pitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Hahhh~ Ryuu, are you sure this is your first time?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure,” Hakuryuu said. “Is it good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Clumsy, but really good~” Judar lay back and let Hakuryuu take over, feeling his cock strain against his pants uncomfortably. He looked down at it and saw Hakuryuu’s own hovering over it. As Hakuryuu kissed down his neck and left more lovebites all over his shoulders, he reached down and caressed it around his back arching. Hakuryuu shuddered and groaned from the touch, bucking into it.</p><p> </p><p>“More~ Go lower, touch more~ Ryuu~!” Judar gasped as Hakuryuu hit his sweet spot. “Fuck!”</p><p> </p><p>“Ju~ I love the sound of your voice.” Hakuryuu went lower on him and sucked on a nipple, making Judar moan more.<br/><br/>“Thanks~ I love that you draw it out of me~” Judar chuckled and gasped, chest pushing to Hakuryuu’s mouth, his own mouth agape. “Need these pants off~”</p><p> </p><p>“Not yet.” Hakuryuu played with Judar’s nipples and sucked on them both before kissing wetly down the ribs, the abs, the stomach. His hands played at the edges of Judar’s pants, imagining for himself how good it would feel to have someone do the same to him. Judar bit his lip and keened, wanting so much for more than this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuu~”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu spent the time dallying at the pantline figuring which way he wanted to go with who lost their pants first, then made his decision.</p><p> </p><p>“Get up, turn around, take off your pants for me,” he said. Judar jumped up to do just that, facing the bed as Hakuryuu observed, watching as the jeans slid down Judar’s legs, then as the boxers beneath revealed his plump and soft-looking ass. Hakuryuu had felt it earlier, how soft and plush it had been during their dance earlier, but this was an all-new feeling inside him. He gulped and moved forward.</p><p> </p><p>“What now?” Judar asked, kicking the clothes away. He knew he was completely naked with someone who was basically a stranger in his apartment. Knowing Hakuryuu still had his pants on made him feel like he was on display, but for this guy, he was fine with that.</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu didn’t speak to answer, instead hugging Judar from behind and kissing his shoulder, pressing his own erection to Judar’s ass. His hand came around to the front and wrapped around Judar’s cock roughly.</p><p> </p><p>“How do you want me to do you?” Hakuryuu growled. Judar let out a choked moan in response, swallowing thickly from the breath that washed over his ear and set his nerves alight.</p><p> </p><p>“L-like this. Bend me over the bed and keep the pants on. Get rough on me~”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu grinned. That made things easier on his part. He made a guess as to where Judar kept his lube and was soon rewarded when he found it in the top drawer of the bedside table.</p><p> </p><p>“Spread your legs,” he commanded. Judar spread them for him easily, trembling with anticipation like the first time he had ever done this. Hakuryuu poured lube onto his fingers, figuring more was better than less, then inserted one roughly into Judar’s ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah! Slow down, don’t try to force it so much~” Judar said, wincing. Hakuryuu apologized. He went a little slower and did more to touch around the ring of muscle before moving in at a snail pace. Judar’s ass caved to him, practically invited him in, though Hakuryuu had no idea if that was normal, and thus didn’t notice that Judar’s body was already wanting strongly for him.</p><p> </p><p>Judar bent over the bed and bit his lip, moaning softly as he was prodded and stretched gently. Hakuryuu was good at understanding why he was being told to do something and adjusting to accommodate that need. How lucky, then, that Judar had brought him home now. A second finger entered him and started scissoring, making Judar keen and growl.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep going~ Keep going, Ryuu. My ass is aching for you~”</p><p> </p><p>“That sounds like some lame line.”</p><p> </p><p>“It would be, if it weren’t true.” And it was. Judar could feel his ass pulse as Hakuryuu stirred it up just so. He keened as the fingers inside him started poking at the walls inside to find his prostate. “A-A little deeper… More to the left AHHH~”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu smirked when he heard Judar cry out, stroking the spot he was at again. Judar moaned and collapsed into the mattress, ass sticking out more now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuu, that feels good~ Really good~ I feel like a totally untouched virgin, what the fuck…?” Judar moaned and gritted his teeth, shock, amazement, and a little consternation rising with the pleasure. Truth be told, he hadn’t felt like this before at all. Even with the customers who got lucky enough to pierce him, none had been like <em>this.</em></p><p> </p><p>And it was just his <em>fingers!?</em> Judar hoped that Ryuu was as good with his cock as he was with his fingers.</p><p><br/>“I’m glad you like the feeling of it.” Hakuryuu chuckled as his phone started going off. He growled in frustration and kept his fingers inside Judar as he pulled it out to answer.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s up, Kouha?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, where are you? Did you go home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Not exactly.”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t kidnapped, were you? Did some ruffians outside the club grab you? Where are you right now? Hang on, I’ll be there soon!”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t kidnapped, Kouha. I’m at a friend’s house tonight. Figured I’d get more sleep that way than if I stayed near you and Lo’lo.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. <em>Oh.</em> Are you enjoying your time with Judar~?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you ask him?” Hakuryuu pumped against Judar’s prostate. Judar understood and let out a wild moan for it, only exaggerating by about 50% instead of 95% like usual. Kouha squeaked and hung up. Hakuryuu tossed his phone onto the bed casually and stretched Judar more, then added the third finger to get him properly done out.</p><p> </p><p>“This shouldn’t hurt too much,” Hakuryuu said. Judar nodded, staring at the blanket as he waited for Hakuryuu to start their main event of the evening. He heard the unzipping of pants, then a little shuffle of cloth. The hot head of a thick cock pressed against his entrance, then shifted to fuck his cheeks instead, rubbing up and down between them. Judar shivered and shuddered, legs shaking from the anticipation building up in his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuu~ You really sure you’ve never done this before?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure. I’m just thinking ahead to what I’d want done to me. Does it feel good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah~”</p><p> </p><p>The truth was, Hakuryuu was choosing things he thought would feel good, acting like he could sense the energy moving inside Judar and acting to push it to his cock. He used the time rubbing to think on his next move, then moved to the side and grabbed the lube. “Judar, look this way.”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu poured the lube directly onto his cock and rubbed it all around, then put more on and masturbated, hip cocked just a little and his hand rhythmic. Judar watched him do it, utterly riveted. His own cock dripped precum onto the sheets as he bit his lip. A small moan escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please.</em> Please put that inside of me, <em>fuck.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Getting desperate?”</p><p> </p><p>“No shit, Sherlock. Have you seen your cock? That thing is fucking… <em>ngh.</em>” Judar was about to reach back for it when Hakuryuu moved back behind him and lined up there. He pushed his cock inside and groaned as heat enveloped him, cumming on the spot. That made him blush with embarrassment. Judar kept himself from laughing too much.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a few minutes to come back?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, just a moment.” Hakuryuu leaned forward to kiss Judar, reminding himself of that first kiss between them, then felt himself getting hard again.</p><p> </p><p>“It could be dangerous for your health to fuck me so soon after cumming.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that risk.” Hakuryuu started moving as his cock came back to life. Judar moaned and moved his hips with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Ryuu~ It feels so good inside me, Ryuu. I love your cock!” He keened as Hakuryuu quickened his pace and started fucking more roughly. A hand wrapped around his cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu and Judar switched positions several times, fucking in missionary, in proper doggy style, with Judar riding him, against the wall. Through it all, Hakuryuu kept himself from cumming a second time until they were in bed and under the sheets, bodies pressed against each other, Judar’s legs around his hips and his arms around Judar’s back.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Ryuu, I’m gonna cum~” Judar bit into Hakuryuu’s shoulder and moaned loudly. Hakuryuu did the same and came inside his ass. Judar came between them, his cock in a nice hole created by their bodies being so close together, painting their stomachs white with his hot seed.</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu panted. His chest heaved from exertion. “You… You didn’t comment on my scars.”</p><p> </p><p>“Not my business unless you want me to know,” Judar said.</p><p> </p><p>“Most people don’t say that.” He chuckled sordidly and kissed Judar, then pulled out. “That was…”</p><p> </p><p>“Good?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Thanks for talking me through some parts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for taking the time to think on what you were gonna do. Made it more enjoyable than normal.” Judar chuckled and kissed back. He got some wet wipes and cleaned up, then stretched and got out of bed. “Shower, then sleep. Can you stay awake that long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe?” Hakuryuu stretched and helped Judar get off the bed, then helped with getting the sheets off before walking him to the bathroom for a bath. He sat Judar on the tub’s side and got the water flowing into it.</p><p> </p><p>“Pretty cool that you have a tub here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Right? It’s like half the reason I took this place.” They laughed. Once the bath was ready, they plopped into the water together. Hakuryuu sighed from the heat of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Feels good, huh?” Judar said, slipping in, himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah it does.”</p><p> </p><p>“I always like a nice, warm bath after sex. With my job, it got serious to need to find a place with a tub.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I see.” Hakuryuu nodded. Judar started washing his body, being gentle on his skin with the soap and cloth, getting the sweat properly off his body. Hakuryuu returned the favor after, then dried Judar off when they stepped out again. He kissed Judar’s face several times, making both of them blush with the action, neither quite sure of how to react.</p><p> </p><p>“Um. I…” Hakuryuu choked on his words a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, um. Tonight was nice. I have the next couple days off if you want to stick around for them?” Judar offered.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love that. But I need to get some clothes to wear, first. I can’t go around in the same stuff for three days.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t need to wear clothes if we don’t leave the apartment~”</p><p> </p><p>Hakuryuu gave him a look. Judar shrugged and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>They got new sheets on the bed together, both cursing at the corners of the fitted sheet and how obnoxious it was to not stay still. After struggling for several minutes, they flopped under a fresh set of blankets and pillows.</p><p> </p><p>“You have multiple sets of this stuff?” Hakuryuu asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, another thing that came around because of my job. I hate sleeping in soiled sheets.”</p><p> </p><p>“How often do you take people home?”</p><p> </p><p>“Never. I just live on my bed and end up tracking their scents all over my stuff, so I bathe and change the sheets every night.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Then I get to leave a fresh scent of myself all over your sheets with permission~” Hakuryuu chuckled. Judar laughed and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you do. And congrats on becoming a man in body tonight~”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.”</p><p> </p><p>Judar snuggled to Hakuryuu’s side and fell asleep there. Hakuryuu soon followed, sleeping soundly for the first time in ages.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for the prompt, baals~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>